Te Amo
by Helena Grand
Summary: Las palabras escapan de su boca y apenas lo hacen se arrepiente. No porque no sea lo que en verdad siente, sino porque tiene miedo que para el, ese "Te amo" sea una sentencia demasiado pesada de asimilar y termine arruinando los escasos momentos prestados que tienen para estar juntos.


*O*

 **Te Amo**

*o*O*o*

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenece son propiedad de la grandiosa JK Rowling solo los tomo prestados para divertirme un poco sin fines de lucro.

Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.

*o*O*o*

"…Tu beso me ha tomado por sorpresa como la fuerza natural que cimbra la tierra y que arrasa todo a su paso. He sido en tus manos el barro que se moldea al calor de una caricia o la tímida hoja que se sacude ante el poder del viento incapaz de resistirse.

Húmeda te recibo con el deleite infinito de éxtasis que me envuelve y me convierte en suspiros ante la cada irreverente invasión, aferrándome con uñas a una piel sin marcas pero con aromas ajenos.

Todo explota en luces de colores antes de oscurecerse la vista nublada de un amor infame, que toma más de lo que da, que me deja débil y vacía con un cariño incierto y un deseo que no puede ser cumplido mas allá de las pocas horas en un cuarto de hotel…"

 **. . .**

-Te amo.

Las palabras escapan de su boca y apenas lo hacen se arrepiente. No porque no sea lo que en verdad siente, sino porque tiene miedo que para el sea una sentencia demasiado pesada de asimilar y termine arruinando uno de los escasos momentos que tienen para estar juntos.

El silencio sigue a esa declaración, el ambiente se torna tan tenso que no puede evitar cerrar los ojos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el este tan adormecido que no la escuchara.

Sus cuerpos desnudos están perlados de sudor, aun no se reponen del esfuerzo posterior al sexo. La respiración agitada poco a poco se va normalizando, no asi el frenético latido de su corazón.

Sabe que a perdido los papeles, que no debía de pronunciar las palabras prohibidas, sin embargo, algo en su interior se regocija porque es algo que realmente siente y aun cuando tiene miedo, hacia tanto que quería decirlo que se siente mas ligera sin el peso de esas dos palabras atoradas en el pecho.

Suspira, tratando de encontrar una excusa valida para justificar su arranque de sinceridad. Piensa que quizás le valga en algo decir que su mente estaba nublada por el reciente orgasmo y que fue solo la pasión del momento.

Aun aguarda una reacción que no llega y no puede evitar sentirse decepcionada. Quizás muy en el fondo esperaba un -También te amo. -Que definitivamente nunca llegara.

Los minutos se prolongan tanto como una eternidad y tiene tantas ganas de llorar que tiene que recurrir a la distracción dolorosa de morderse la lengua que oculte una tristeza tan grande.

Parece que realmente se ha dormido y ella se siente repentinamente tan vacía y herida que se obliga a desprenderse del calor de su cuerpo.

Siente el frio colarse por su piel erizando sus vellos, llegando tan dentro que enfría su corazón. Entumecida por un amor no correspondido se levanta buscando a tientas la ropa que a quedado tirada en el piso ante la desbordadas ansias de tenerse.

Todo calor se ha borrado ya de su piel, los besos que antes le quemaban ahora son solo un vago recuerdo. Se a terminado su tiempo prestado y a pesar de saberlo de antemano, eso no hace que duela menos.

Antes de irse se detiene un momento para mirarle.

Sobre la cama revuelta descansa como un ángel caído, con su esplendida anatomía cincelada como un frio David que parece tener vida y a pesar de todo parece tan hermoso, tan inalcanzable, que parece un sueño que jamás se cumplirá.

Cierra la puerta al salir, un suspiro escapa de su boca convirtiéndose en un sollozo, dejando que también fluyeran las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo.

Es quizás la misma historia de siempre, con una única diferencia, decir en voz alta -Te amo. -Lo ha hecho tan real que no puede soportar que nunca escuchara esas palabras de regreso.

Cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, abre lentamente sus ojos grises y mira hacia el lugar por donde se ha marchado Hermione.

-También te amo. -Confiesa en voz alta.

No a contestado porque no sienta lo mismo, sino porque cree que no tiene derecho a pronunciar esas palabras cuando no puede ofrecerle lo que merece. Aun asi es egoísta se a dicho muchas veces que es mejor dejarla para que encuentra a alguien que la merezca, mas por mucho que lo intenta no puede privarse de sus besos, del calor de su cuerpo bajo el suyo, es adicto a ella y no tolera no tenerla aunque sea esos breves momentos en que es tan suya que cuando se marcha solo desea que regrese.

Sus palabras aun retumban en sus oídos.

… -Te amo. … con una dulzura tal que lo a llenado de felicidad, a sentido como baila su corazón a un compas distinto y a querido gritar de jubilo mientras la toma de nuevo, mas se a contenido porque no puede tomas mas de ella que esos instantes.

Se odia tanto a si mismo como la ama y le duele dejarla marchar creyendo que no la a escuchado.

. . .

De nuevo es viernes y la espera, con unas ansias locas que apenas puede contener. Se pasea inquieto en la habitación, bebiendo a sorbos un copa de vino para intentar calmarse.

En cuanto llegue va decirle que la ama, que a mandado a la mierda su matrimonio porque no puede vivir sin ella.

Las horas pasan… y ella no llega.

Draco pierde los nervios temiendo que su amor no vuelva, que Hermione no se presente a su cita. Teme perderla.

Con el miedo lambiendo su espalda se presenta en su departamento, llama a la puerta, pero parece que no hay nadie. No esta dispuesto a redirse y tomando su varita se aparece dentro del lugar.

Camina con desesperación buscándola y la encuentra en el baño sentada en las lozas frías con los ojos llorosos y en sus manos sosteniendo algo que no sabe que es.

-¿Estas bien? -Pregunta asustado inclinándose hacia ella intentando descubrir si se encuentra herida, pero solo logra que llore con mas fuerza.

El miedo crese sumándose a la angustia, sin comprender que ocurre. La toma entre sus brazos y la lleva a la cama, haciendo que se siente en la orilla.

-¿Por favor dime que pasa? -Dice con suavidad apartando sus cabellos de su rostro húmedo.

Las lagrimas le impiden hablar solo le mira con sus ojos amilados acuosos con una mezcla de sentimientos que el rubio no puede comprender.

La abraza con todas sus fuerzas esparciendo besos en su rostro que saben a sal.

-Sea lo que sea estoy contigo, ya no me iré más. -Le promete. -Te amo. -Susurra a su oído.

Como por encanto deja de llorar y lo mira apenas siendo capaz de digerir las palabras que acaba de decirle.

-¿Me amas? -Pregunta con la voz rota.

-Te amo. -Repite y le besa los labios.

Cuando se separan les falta el aire, pero hay tanto que decir.

-¿Astoria? -Pregunta con cautela, temiendo que todo se trate de un sueño.

-Le pedí el divorcio y esta de acuerdo, he tenido que cederle la mitad de mi fortuna pero eso no importa. -Le dice con convicción.

-¿Estas seguro? -Pregunta de nuevo con una media sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro, lamente haber tardado tanto tiempo. -Se disculpa.

-No importa, ya estas aquí. -Contesta con una sonrisa tan radiante que también lo hace sonreír.

-Ahora me dirás que te pasa, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

-Eso depende.

-¿De que depende?

-¿Qué opinas de ser padre? -Le pregunta con nuevas lagrimas en los ojos, pero esta vez no son de miedo, sino de felicidad.

-Es la mejor noticia que pudieras darme. -Admite y la besa de nuevo con tanta alegría que apenas es capaz de contenerla en el cuerpo.

FIN


End file.
